Out Of The Rain
by LuuurveThoseEyez
Summary: When Ginny runs off with her new beau leaving Harry in the rain he's at a loss for what to do. His few friends mostly guilty with betrayal, who's going to help him weather this storm? Eventual HP/DM slash.
1. The Brewing of A Storm

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I own none of these characters they all belong to the mind of J.K Rowling

Chapter 1: The Brewing of A Storm

Harry sat alone at the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place staring at the day's issue of the Daily Prophet. Ginny was gracing the cover once again but not because they had attended some glitzy glamorous event put on by the Ministry or just strolling through Diagon Alley. No Ginny Weasley, the Potter name dropped no less than three days ago, was wrapped in the arms of some big burly Bulgarian Quidditch player.

**Harry Potter Loses Wife to Quidditch Star, Antoni Krum **

He sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

_Why aren't I angry?_ I'm embarrassed, right pissed with Hermione and…. sad? No, that can't be right. He thought back to the last three years he spent married to Ginny. The first year had been okay if anything they were more like best friends with benefits, but after that more of the real Ginny started to show through and everything quickly went to shit. She wanted to go on 500,000 galleon shopping sprees and go on holiday at some fancy resort every three months.

Harry laughed bitterly at some of the rows they used to have.

"Harry!" Ginny looked at him with hellish fire burning in her eyes. "Why can't I ever treat myself? You act as if I should stay in the house all day and waste away like my mum."

He had no problem with Ginny going out, but this would be the fifth time in just as many months.

"Gin, you've been home less than two weeks combined in the past five or six months. I'm not letting you run off and spend more ridiculous amounts of _my_ money just because you can." Harry folded his arms and stared down at her refusing to budge under her glare.

But apparently he said something wrong because her eyes filled with tears and she collapsed on the couch shuddering with big noisy sobs.

"Oh Harry, you don't know what it's like to grow up never being able to afford anything." She turned her wet brown eyes to him and screwed her face up once again.

"How dare you throw your money in my face!" As always she played on his sympathy and as usual he relented. Only hours later he watched her pack the rest of her things. He knew he'd been had, but that wasn't in his thoughts. Never paying attention to the cheerful "Bye luv" and the half-arsed attempt at a snog he stood there with the single thought running through his mind.

_I do know what it's like…._

Harry shook himself from the nostalgic stupor he was in. There were more pressing matters he needed to attend to, one namely being his supposed best friend Hermione. But just as he rose from his chair the Floo burst to life and said best friend stepped through with a nervous expression on her face that seemed so out of place to Harry, he wanted to pull her into a hug and ask what was wrong. He almost did but he reined those feelings back in and instead made plans to cross her from the already short list of people with free access to his home through the Floo Network.

He stood in the door of the sitting room and waited for her anxious eyes to land on him. After looking around a bit she finally turned towards the doorway of the kitchen and audibly gasped at the glare that marred her best friends face. It wasn't so much that the look Harry was giving her could rival Snape's best, but the fact that it was directed at her made her want to turn tail and run. Steeling her resolve she took a step forward and opened her mouth to speak but stopped at Harry's raised hand.

"Hermione, I don't want to hear any excuses or apologies just explanations and then I want you out." He stated coldly.

"Harry I-"Hermione started but was quickly cut off.

"No! I want facts and nothing extra then you leave, got it?" His tone booked no room for argument and for the first time in years Hermione wondered if she'd lost another friend over stupidity.

* * *

><p>AN

This is going to be a multi-chaptered fic about five or six chapters maybe more and also this will be an eventual HP/DM so if it's not your thing stop here.

If anybody cares to review or comment let me know if you want actual news to go with the news article above I got a bit lazy as you can see.


	2. When It Rains It Pours

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I own none of these characters they all belong to the mind of J.K Rowling

Chapter 2: When It Rains It Pours

Hermione sat alone at the kitchen table and traced her finger around the the edge of her tea cup. It had been no more than 10 minutes since she'd arrived and she still couldn't bear to utter a word to Harry. He just stood there leaning against the counter waiting very impatiently, she could tell by rattle of kitchen ware every so often, for her to speak. How could I have been so stupid she thought, I should have just told him everything from the beginning. Finally she looked up and met his cold blank stare.

"Harry, before I try to explain myself and Ginny could you at least hear me out about something?" She watched his face change from cold and blank to something she couldn't quite place.

Through gritted teeth he hissed. "What. Is it?"

Hermione quickly figuring she needed to get her point across quick replied swiftly.

"I know you and Ginny were having problems way before she started seeing Antoni-" At this Harry tried to interrupt but a pleading look from Hermione silenced him.

"Now I know you don't want to hear this but her leaving you is probably for the best and this whole situation is more your fault than it is hers." Harry looked at her disbelievingly but she continued. "Ginny always felt as though you didn't really care for her as much as you said you did, I mean you all looked happy out in public but she told me things never went well at home. She said you argued with her all the time and that you didn't _want_ her anymore." Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes as if she just divulged a long kept secret. " I can't tell you how many times she came to me crying about how you didn't love her anymore."

Harry stood there and slowly digested what Hermione had just said to him. So _I_ was the one who caused the problems between us? Even when she was the one who left all the time, turned away from me when I tried to get close to her, and cheated! Harry shook his head but kept his thoughts to himself, he had to remember, Hermione wasn't his friend right now she was his enemy. So he looked at her and asked in a clipped tone.

"Alright but what about you? You had to have known what she was doing all along she was running around with your husbands brother!" At this Hermione cringed and looked away while discreetly (she thought) drawing her wand. As soon as the last word made it out into the air the entire house had shaken violently.

Harry laughed darkly. "Put it away, I won't bring the house down on you."

Hermione tucked her wand away and tried to think of a way to explain herself without looking completely daft.

Contrary to what was supposed to happen four years ago she didn't marry Ronald Weasley. Early that morning on their wedding day she had run off to elope with Viktor Krum and had only left a note saying how sorry she was and how she would only ever see Ron as a friend. Needless to say he was utterly heartbroken and Hermione was now a pariah at The Burrow. No one had known where or to whom she had run to except for Harry since she had left him to bear the brunt of bad news to the Weasleys. They had definitely shot the messenger so to speak and it took them two weeks to realize that Harry hadn't known what was going on until a few hours before they did.

"I'm sure you know Ginny made more than a few trips to Bulgaria-"

"No." Harry interjected stiffly. "I didn't."

"Oh..." Hermione nodded slightly and bit her lip. Several long seconds passed.

"Well!" Harry urged.

"Oh... Um... Well she did, not that often at first." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "She would turn up once in a while for a few hours to talk and then she would leave but once she met Antoni things changed quite a bit. She stopped by more often when she knew he was going to be around and I didn't say anything because it seemed that they were only becoming good friends. I'll admit when they started seeing each other romantically I should have said something but they were just so happy and according to her you were happy with her out of your hair. You have to understand Harry, Ginny was feeling like you didn't care about her and when she met Antoni it was like he filled that void for her."

Yeah. Harry thought, I bet he filled more than just that void.

Harry sighed while running his fingers through the rats nest on his head and motioned for Hermione to follow him as he started towards the sitting room. She scrambled up behind him all the while ringing her hands and looking as if she wanted to burst out with an apology. When they made it in front of the floo Harry turned to her abruptly and asked.

"Hermione, before you go I want to know one thing."

She nodded for him to continue.

"How long were they together before I found out?"

At this Hermione's face turned a most unflattering shade of white and Harry knew he wasn't going to be at all pleased with the answer.

Grabbing a handful of floo powder she started edging closer to the fireplace. Not one word escaped her mouth.

"Hermione!" Harry growled out. He was tempted to use a sticking charm on her feet.

"Harry, I'll tell you but you have to promise to stay calm." Worry and not a small bit of fear crept into her voice.

"Just say it."

She stood directly in front of the floo and took a deep breath.

"Eight months."

Several things happened at once. Hermione, immediately after her admission, disappeared into a flash of flames but not before seeing Harry's eyes turn a pale frosty green and hearing all the glass ware in the house shatter simultaneously.

* * *

><p>AN

Sorry about the wait. I wanted to have this up around three days ago ran into a bit of writers block. Does anyone think I need a beta reader? Anyway review, comment tell me what you think.


	3. And Pours Some More

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I own none of these characters they all belong to the mind of J.K Rowling

Chapter 3: ...And Pours Some More

Grimmauld Place was currently covered in glass shards of all colors and sizes, from tiny white slivers to pieces as big as a large cat and in the heart of it all resided a very pissed of wizard. Harry stood there in the middle of the sitting room with his eyes shut tight breathing very quickly. Things that he hadn't yet managed to break in his magical out lash shook menacingly and threatened to burst apart if he didn't get a handle on his magic soon, but that was the last thing on his mind. The only thing that was consuming Harry's thoughts at the moment were two words.

_Eight months._

He honestly couldn't believe Ginny or Hermione. The knowledge that both his wife and best friend would stoop so low as to lie and keep secrets of this magnitude from him made something heavy and vile settle into his chest and fill his heart. He knew that if they or Hermione at least would do something like this then there was no telling what else she was hiding from him. And that hurt more than the fact of his own wife had been cheating on him. They had been through so much together and she had clearly shown that more than 10 years of shared friendship and tragedy didn't mean shit to her. Taking a deep breath and tightening his hold on his magic Harry resigned himself to the fact that there was a good chance that Hermione's actions would probably be the thing that would sever the bond between them as had happened with Ron.

Harry collasped into a chair and rested his head in his hands. His glasses fell to the floor with a clatter and he stared down in them at his slightly blurred reflection. Green eyes frosted over at the moment with a pale minty mist stared back at him, surprised he averted his eyes to the floor instead.

Merlin! He thought. I can't have been that angry, but he knew it was a lie. Settling into a more comfortable position Harry leaned back and slowly evened out his breathing while trying to soothe his magic. With a learned delicateness he plucked at his magic like a harp and in it's likeness a soft thrum filled the house as he and his magic, but not without casting a mass Reparo first, unwound and came into a state of calm so serene that it was unnatural.

And it was.

Harry took advantage of this temporary state to think with a clear head about what he should do next. Seeking out Ginny or Hermione was completely out of the question and the thought of confronting Antoni, whom Harry had met in brief passing less than a year ago, made him nearly lose the precarious grip he had on his magic and not to mention his sanity. Going to a pub or the Leaky Cauldron would just be idiotic on his part and his face tinged red for even thinking about it. The vision rose clearly in his mind him being surrounded by pitying eyes and hushed whispers about how The Golden Boy couldn't keep his wife or worse ghastly female patrons with their breasts pushed up to their neck making heavily made up eyes at him. He was pretty sure he could do without another bout of public humiliation.

Quickly dropping that uncomfortable thought Harry let his mind wander and then come to the simple conclusion.

The Burrow.

After making himself decent and checking the house for any more broken things Harry crouched in front of the fireplace with a handful of floo powder and was overcome by an unexpected wave of nervousness and uncertainty. What if they had known all along and were quietly stringing him about for Ginny's sake. After all he wasn't blood related to them and just because Molly and Arthur treated him like a son that didn't mean that they owed Harry more loyalty than they did their own flesh and blood daughter. Hell, though Ron and the others treated him like and called him brother even before he and Ginny tied the knot that didn't guarantee him that there would be sympathy from them.

Harry fell back on his knees and stared into the fire place thinking about how utterly alone he was, no Hermione, no Ginny and maybe now no Weasley's. The Burrow had always been a safe haven for him, he couldn't bear it if no one wanted him there anymore. He sat there and contemplated what he thought with what he knew, the Weasleys had always been there for him, maybe not all at the same time during some points in the past, but he'd always had some part of the ginger haired family at his back. So with that thought in mind Harry gathered his wits about himself and threw the powder from his hands into the the fireplace as he called out his first home away from Hogwarts and vanished in a wisp of green flames.

* * *

><p>Harry's entrance into The Burrow was anti-climatic at best. As he stood and dusted himself off he surveyed his surroundings. The room he came through was spotless and very quiet which was extremely odd. The Weasleys home, while always warm and open, was one of the loudest and most cluttered places he knew. Almost tip-toeing he made his way through another empty room and into the kitchen where he very abruptly he found himself with his arms full of a very distraught Mrs. Weasley. She held him in a bone crushing hug that was more constricting than usual, if possible. After Harry tried twice to wheeze out a greeting she finally pulled back a bit and looked at him.<p>

"Oh Harry dear! How are you taking the news?" Concern and worry were very apparent in her eyes as she lead Harry to a seat at the table.

He watched Molly bustle about the kitchen readying a pot of tea as his mind drew a blank. He didn't know how he was doing all he knew was that he was hurt and that was plenty enough for him. His eyes down cast studying the patterns in the wooden table, he was startled when a warm hand fell on his and a cup of steaming tea was set down in front of him. Molly sighed and looked at him with more compassion than Harry could handle.

"It's alright dearie." She patted his hand and a look between anger and embarrassment settled on her face. "I don't know what to say either other than I'm sure I raised her better than that!" She proclaimed fiercely. Her nostrils flared and her face took on a slightly red tint. Harry sipped at his tea and could see and feel for the first time in almost a week that someone else was hurt by Ginny's actions. Suddenly he didn't feel so alone anymore. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes while Harry took some time to brace himself for the topic he wanted to discuss with Mrs. Weasley, telling himself that nothing could possibly get worse he opened his mouth to broach one of the taboo topics in the Weasley home. Hermione.

"Mrs. Wea- Erm- Molly?" He corrected himself quickly wanting to avoid more insistence that he call her by her first name. "Can I talk to you about something?" He couldn't help the small tremor in his voice and met her eyes with what he hoped was a look that pleaded forgiveness.

"Of course Harry, what's wrong?" Molly didn't know why Harry seemed so nervous, it was always unsettling to see one of her own reluctant to talk to her about something and the mothering instinct in her made her come around the table and pull him into a warm hug to try and ease whatever he was unsure about.

Harry relished in the hug for a while and pulled away, he knew Mrs. Weasley would be in a snit for a day or two after this conversation.

"It's about Hermione." As soon as the name left Harry's mouth Mrs. Weasley's lips drew up into a taut line, her body stiffened and her eyes took on a hard glint the likes of which he'd only seen on Narcissa Malfoy. She turned to face Harry in her chair and gave only a brief nod for him to continue.

Feeling uneasier by the minute he continued. "She came by earlier today and told me some things about Ginny, like how she had been using her _vacation _time as a way to see Antoni in Bulgaria and that they'd been together behind my back for eight months." The last part came out as a growl and Harry felt that familiar cold rage boil in his chest and he knew that his magic, while not yet close, would start to show signs of a repeat performance from earlier that day. He focused on keeping himself from thinking about what he'd just said and turned his attention to his solitary audience.

Mrs. Weasley's silence made Harry feel like he was missing something. He could see she was still far from happy about him mentioning Hermione but now there was something like confusion and apprehension clouding her eyes. She turned to him and asked.

"Harry, dear is that all she told you?" Her hand covered his once a again as she searched his face for some piece of missing information.

Harry felt his stomach drop to the floor. There was more? What else could she have possibly done that would rip his heart out even more than it already was? Harry resigned himself to learning more hurtful truths and prepared himself to ask what it was that he'd been left in the dark about. He nodded to Mrs. Weasley and watched as she stood from the table and started to pace around her cluttered kitchen while wringing her hands. He wasn't surprised. Mrs. Weasley was hardly the best at delivering bad news often times she would get as or even more worked up than the recipient of said bad news.

Harry waited for Mrs. Weasley to get a hold of herself, but it didn't seem as though it would be happening any time soon, she would glance at him from time to time but nothing was said. After nearly 10 minutes of this Harry got up and put his hands on Molly's shoulders stilling her because to be honest it killing him to see her, so much like a Mum to him, distraught over something she had no control over.

"Just tell me." He pleaded. "I don't want to see you going out of your head about this." Mrs. Weasley gave him a sad smile and looked grateful as he led her back to the table with a cup of tea but frowned when he remained standing.

"Have a seat Harry, I really don't think it's a wise idea for you to stand right now." She said gesturing to the chair she previously occupied. At Molly's insistence Harry sat down and waited for her to tell him whatever it was that he didn't know.

Taking his hand again and a deep breath she steeled herself. "Harry, I'm not sure how to tell you this... Oh dear.." Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips and cast her eyes around the room. She couldn't imagine the reaction she would get out of Harry. She knew he would be hurt, that was a given, it was partly because she had seen first hand how out of control his magic could get when faced with certain things. She feared not for herself, he would never hurt anyone he cared about with his magic, but her house since the objects around him were what usually ended up taking the brunt of his emotional expression so to speak.

Harry waited patiently and silently for Mrs. Weasley to tell him what was going on with Ginny, but was thinking about trying to find Ron or the twins since it seemed too much for the red haired witch to say. As he got ready to tell her it was okay and that he would find someone else to tell him, he was pretty sure all the Weasleys knew whatever it was, she nodded resolutely to herself. The grip on his hand loosened and he was pulled into another hug the most crushing one yet.

He had to strain his ears to hear her anguished whisper. "Harry... Ginny's pregnant, dear. I'm so sorry."

And the world as Harry knew it had literally crashed down around him.

* * *

><p>AN

This chapter gave me major trouble I rewrote parts of it way too many times. I think the rest should come along a lot easier though so the next part should be up way before January. Anyway review, comment tell me what you think.


End file.
